


小巷子裡的性愛

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	小巷子裡的性愛

論趙立安跟Jack哪次做愛地點最刺激，趙立安肯定會告訴你是在他們家附近的小巷子，現在回想起來，雖然很羞恥不過還蠻刺激的

那時候Jack突然像發情的野獸一樣，本來路走得好好的卻一把將趙立安拽進巷子裡，對著趙立安的唇就開始親，趙立安微微仰著頭接受著Jack的吻，直到快喘不過氣時，才放開趙立安，開始往下進攻  
趙立安被Jack親的七葷八素，全身軟得不像話，雙手搭在Jack的肩膀上才得以勉強支撐，用手推了推Jack的肩膀，  
'嗯..Jack..你在幹嘛啊...這裡是外面欸..''軟軟的聲音在Jack耳裡聽起來像是在撒嬌，不聽趙立安的反抗，撩起趙立安的衣服，低頭啃食著趙立安的紅櫻  
趙立安反手遮住自己的嘴巴，不讓呻吟從嘴裡露出來，Jack發覺到他的小動作，左手不安分探入趙立安的褲頭，一把握住那挺立的東西，開始上下套弄

''啊...''被突如其來的動作嚇到叫了一聲，抬手軟軟的打了一下Jack，''你幹嘛啦...我們....嗯...回家嘛~''Jack還是不聽趙立安的反抗，手上的動作越來越快速，趙立安驚呼一生 ，交代在Jack的手裡，趙立安還沉溺於高潮的餘韻中，被Jack翻了個身，扒下褲子，就著手中的精液，捅入一隻手指，慢慢增加到三隻，趙立安死命地將自己的嘴巴捂住，但是因為後面的快感，一絲絲的呻吟還是從嘴邊露了出來  
''寶寶，叫出來啊，我想聽''  
''嗯...不...不要...會被...啊...會被聽到''  
''不會的，那麼晚了，叫出來沒關係的''說完，感覺擴張的差不多了，抽出自己的手指，換上粗大的性器，蹭了蹭後穴，插了進去  
可能是因為在外面緊張的關係，趙立安的後穴比平時得更緊，咬的Jack爽到頭皮發麻，俯身下去親吻著趙立安，讓他試圖放鬆下來，便開始緩緩抽插  
趙立安一手抵著牆，一手摀住自己的嘴巴，但他卻覺得後穴空虛的很，不滿足Jack的速度，自己卻鬼使神差的前後動了起來  
從Jack的角度看過去，像是趙立安的後穴正吞吐著自己的粗大，視覺上的衝擊再加上趙立安難得的主動，埋在趙立安體內的東西又脹大了一圈  
''寶寶，那麼飢渴啊?剛剛是誰說不要在外面的呢?''不等趙立安的反應，雙手扣著趙立安的腰開始快速抽插，頂到小軟肉，讓趙立安不再壓抑自己的叫聲，開始呻吟起來  
不知道過了多久，趙立安射了第二次，白濁射在牆上，看起來好不色情，後穴收縮夾的Jack差點交代在趙立安的後穴裡，抽插了數十下之後，全數射進趙立安的後穴中  
拔出仍半硬的性器，拍了拍趙立安的屁股，俯身在他耳邊低語，幫他穿上褲子，開心地摟著他回家

''夾緊喔寶寶，別讓他流出來，回家我要檢查''


End file.
